Truth and Lies
by Xen Nightbreak
Summary: A Pandora Hearts series in an alternate story. A OzxAlice romance in a normal Royal Life. A story that will fill the lives of many with happiness, sadness and many more. It will bring you mixed emotions that will make it even better.
1. First Time

Truth and Lies

Chapter 1:First time

A story. You may wonder why I chose this title. The truth is I don't know. I don't even know the plot of the story. I don't even know the beginning and even what the story is about. What I say is all true. But writing stories makes me feel good and I also get the feeling, the feeling that I want to share something. They also say that there is no story not worth hearing. Also not knowing something is something that makes a story interesting, right? Now let's unravel the truth and lies about this story.

Hi! You may wonder why the intro is like that but it's all true. This story is about Pandora Hearts except that I will change it a bit well maybe a lot I'm gonna remove all the chains, powers and anything abnormal. It's just a story about Oz Vessalius. A story of romance, drama and mystery as well.

* * *

><p>It started from a boy turning fifteen, he is Oz Vessalius, a prince, from Azrael.<p>

Oz was reading a book titled "Holy Knight", he was bored sounding as lazy as ever. His servant Gilbert commonly known as Gil is serving tea.

"Hey Gil I think I want to go to town" Oz said

"But didn't Master Oscar said that you can't go out the castle"

"It's ok we'll just sneak out!"

"But young master!" Gil said in a loud tone

"If you don't come I'll send you to a room full of cats!" Oz threatened him

"I-I'm sorry! I'm very very sorry young master!" Gil begged him as if he's gonna die

"Hahahaha! Let's go out then!" Oz said excitedly

The two went first to the garden, Oz went near the bushes. "A secret route only a Vessalius know" then Oz pulled one of the flowers then the bushes made an opening.

"Young master how did you kno-" Gil was interrupted by Oz

"When I was a child, uncle Oscar taught me about the secret escape routes around the castle he said that if there is trouble going I must quickly use this route to escape" Oz explained briefly

"I understand but if it's a secret why did you show it to me?"

"That's because I trust you!" Oz said "Now come on, let's go!" then Oz ran on the way to town

"_Don't worry master Oz I won't break that trust"_ Gil said to himself as he follows Oz.

* * *

><p>The two were strolling around the town when a commotion was heard. A girl wearing a red coat with a big white ribbon on the chest area, with hair as black as charcoal with two side plaits and two long braids, with eyes shimmering purple. The girl was fighting a man with bony muscles<p>

"Hmmm… what do we have here" Oz said, he was interested

"Young master we better not get involved" Gil said

"What are you saying!" Oz said with an evil smile "this is my chance to show my coolness!"

Oz suddenly walked in the center of the field and said "What kind of man are you! Attacking little girls like that! Hmmmp... you'll pay for this you low-life scu-" Oz was suddenly interrupted by the black-haired girl.

"You're in the way asshole!" then she jumped above Oz and kicked the man, in a second the man fell down.

"Wh-what! She took him off one shot!" Oz said

"Who the hell is she!" Gil said

"Hehehe…. Alice is the name" Alice turned to the man she just kicked "I won, where's the meat you promised me!"

"How did you took me off" said the man "you're a monster!"

"Call me whatever you want just handover the meat!" Alice said

The took a big bag and he gave it to Alice. "Here a bag of roasted meat!"

Alice then opened the bag and said "good, you're not that useless after all!"

Alice was about to walk away when Oz said to him "hey.. you got into a fight just for meat!"

"Ohh…. You're that dumbass over there" Alice said "yeah! So what I can't just resist the smell of roasted meat!"

"You just called him dumbass!" Gil said pissed off

"Yeah, any problem with that" Alice

"Wh-why you!" Gil said

"Stop it Gil" Oz said

"But young maste-" Gil was interrupted again by Oz

"It's an order" Oz said

"So his you're servant"

Suddenly a girl just like Alice except that she has white hair instead of black, called Alice saying "Alice we need to go now!"

"Well… I gotta go bye!" Alice said as she waved her hand

When Alice was out of sight Gil said "That girl totally pissed me off!"

"What are you saying, she's damn cute!" Oz said admitting his feelings

"Young master… you like that girl!" Gil said totally surprised

"Kind of…" Oz said

_"No wonder why he didn't react when she called him dumbass" _Gil said to himself

"Well let's call it a day and head back" Oz said "Uncle surely will be worried by now"

* * *

><p>When the two got in the castle an old man with blond hair said to Oz" Oz! where did you go! Were worried sick!"<p>

"Uncle Oscar there's no need to worry were safe, we just went to town" Oz said

"TOWN!" Oscar shouted "well anyway, you need to be aware of the party tomorrow"

"Party! About my 15th birthday?" Oz asked

"Yeah" Oscar said "Also the family of the Baskervilles will be here you're lucky it's rare that they come to occasions like this we just received a message a while ago"

"Baskervilles huh?" Oz said

"it's a family of three King Glen, and her two daughters"

"How about the queen?" Gil suddenly interrupted

"Unfortunately the queen passed away a long, long time ago" Oscar said

"What's the name of his daughters? Are they beautiful?" Oz said excitedly

"It's Alice and Alyss" Oscar said

"Huh? Same names" Oz asked

"Well by pronunciation it may sound the same but at spelling it's not" Oscar explained "the first one is A-L-I-C-E and the second is A-L-Y-S-S"

"Alice huh?" Oz asked

"Yep! Any problems with that?"

"No. I probably found it familiar"

"It's the girl we found at the market, remember?" Gil said

"Yeah! I remembered it now!" Oz said "but she probably won't be that Alice she's not a blue blood(means royalty)"

"I know" Gil said " but I'm still pissed by her until now!"

"Well, let's eat dinner so that we may go to our beds early" Oscar said as he walked to the dining hall

Oz and the others ate their dinner. Oz then took a bath, after this he laid down to his bed and said "Alice, huh? Will we meet again?"

* * *

><p>There's chapter 1! I'll probably release the next chapter on Thursday because of school stuffs.<p>

Not much to say so please review!


	2. Thinking of you

Truth and Lies

Chapter 2: Thinking of You

Hi! This is chapter 2. I hope you like it! I made some AliceXOz scenes which made it fun for me to write this and I added some jealousy scenes of course (that's my specialty!). As I said I will be posting this at Thursday.

* * *

><p>It's silent in the morning at Vessalius castle. Oz is having his breakfast with Ada and Oscar.<p>

"So Oz are you ready at he party tonight?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah" Oz said "I'm excited to meet the daughters of King Glen, I wonder what they look like."

"Honestly, I don't know" Oscar said "I never met them before"

"Huh! Why?" Oz asked.

"Like I said, they rarely go to occasions like this, that's why I never met them" Oscar explained

"If they rarely go to occasions, why did they go to mine?" Oz asked

"Even I don't know" Oscar said "You're lucky they will go to yours"

"Weird" Oz said "I'm not that special"

"Just treat them nicely" Oscar said "Who knows, maybe someday you'll be able to marry one of the twins"

"WH-what! Are you joking?" Oz said as he blushed "I don't even know them!"

"Hahaha" Oscar laughed "well I think I should be going now

"Huh! This early in the morning!" Oz said

"I'll go watch the preparations for your party" Oscar said as he walked away the dining hall.

"_Hmmm… I really wonder what they look like. Is she that Alice I saw on the town?" _Oz said to himself

* * *

><p>It was afternoon at the Vessalius garden. Oz was reading "Holy Knight" again while Gil is serving some tea.<p>

"Master Oz, are you ready for the party later?" Gil asked as he poured tea into Oz's cup.

"Yeah" Oz answered "Funny, I rarely become excited in occasions like this. It usually pisses me off, but somehow I get this feeling that I want to meet her again"

"Her!" Gil said in surprise "That girl in the town again! Argghhh… she still pisses me off!"

"Yeah, her" Oz said "and don't call her "that girl" it sounds impolite, call her by her name, Alice" Oz scolded him.

"You don't even know if that Alice is the Baskerville Master Oscar is talking about" Gil confronted him

"Who knows, it may be destiny, our destiny!" Oz said in a romantic way

"Here you are in romantic mode again" Gil sighed while putting his hand on his forehead.

"Any problems with that!" Oz said "Do you want me to send you to a room full of cats" Oz threatened the young servant.

"I-I'm sorry master!" Gil said as if he was begging for his life "Please spare me!"

"Hahaha" Oz laughed "You can't even take a joke!"

* * *

><p>In a room in a castle, two girls were having a conversation. One with black hair and the other one with white hair.<p>

"Hey Alice, why did you even requested father to go to the party of that Vessalius boy" the white haired girl said (it's Alyss, you'll probably know that by now.)

"Hmmm… I don't know" Alice said "I just have this feeling that I want to meet that boy again"

"That feeling huh?" Alyss said "It explains it all, you like that boy"

"Huh! Hell no!" Alice denied as she blushed

"My sister's falling in love, My sister's falling in love" she teased her.

"Stop it will you!" Alice shouted "It's not funny!"

"Well if you don't like him" then Alyss whispered to Alice's ear "I'll take him"

"What!" Alice then put her hand in her heart and squeezed it and said "If you really like him the you-" Alice was interrupted by Alyss

"Just joking" Alyss said "Do you really think I will steal your first love, haha" Alyss laughed

"Grrrr… I said to you I don't like him!" Alice said _"Well, I almost_ _cried after hearing what she said, but why do I even feel sad when I heard what she said, no it's not sadness I guess it's jealousy, why do I feel jealous? Do I really like him? Funny, it's the first time I got this feeling and it's bittersweet. Well I don't really like things that are bitter" Alice said to herself._

* * *

><p>It's late afternoon at the Vessalius castle, Oz was preparing for his birthday party he is wear a white polo with a white overcoat (Argghhh… it's hard to describe it! Just imagine him wearing the one he was wearing in his coming-of-age ceremony in the anime, you'll probably know that he wore it on the first episode).<p>

"Hmmm... it certainly suits you young master" Gil said while watching Oz is looking at himself in the mirror.

Gil was wearing the same suit Oz was wearing.

"Why do I have to come anyway?" Gil said as he also looked himself in the mirror

"Of course you're my servant " Gil said

"But I don't even know the people there" Gil resisted

"It's okay, you just have to pretend you know them" Oz said "and what if some trouble is going who is going to protect me"

"Well, you have a point there" Gil said agreeing "Alright. I'll be there for your protection" Gil said with his shimmering pride.

"There he goes again" Oz sighed "Well I think I got to go now, catch up with me later at the party"

"Huh?" Gil asked "Why?"

"Uncle Oscar said that after I dress up I shall go at the garden" Oz answered "I really wonder if that girl we met at the town is the Alice, Uncle has talked of"

"Probably not." Gil said

"Well I still have high hopes!" Oz smiled "I got to go now, catch up with me later!" he said as he waved goodbye.

"Okay." Gil said as he also waved goodbye to his master.

Oz was walking to the garden. He wondered why did uncle invited him to go there.

"Why did uncle asked me to go there" he questioned himself "I didn't do anything wrong, maybe he'll let me meet the Baskervilles.

As Oz opened the door way to the garden he saw four people, his uncle a tall man in black suit and two girls.

One girl has black hair with purple eyes, she wore a red gown with some mixture of black, her sleeves were up to her elbow, it suited her perfectly. While the other girl wore a white gown with some stripes of black which intersects in the center area making a X-like design, it also perfectly suited her with her white hair.

"Oz, may I present you to the Baskerville family" Oscar said "This here is king Glen, the girl there with white hair is Alyss spelled as A-L-Y-S-S and the girl there with black hair is-" Oscar was interrupted by Oz.

"Her name is Alice" Oz continued

"You remembered my name" Alice said as she smiled at him "How nice"

"You two already met?" Oscar said knowing nothing

"Yeah" Oz replied "remember the girl I said to you the other day she's that girl"

* * *

><p>Well that's chapter 2. Sorry for the late update it's a busy day and I had no time to type it still I passed it on Thursday right? I don't know when I will update again it all depends on my grades I will know this Saturday. But if it turns out good I'll update on Sunday.<p>

Nothing more to say so please review.


	3. Knowing Each Other

Truth and Lies

Chapter3: Knowing each other

Hiya! So far my grades are high (very high! Cheers! xD). Well, in this chapter they will have their first kiss well almost first kiss! Sorry for the late upload I am playing a game it's AQW, it made me busy so….. hope u like it that's all !

Sorry also for the delay had my writers block! Well maybe not because of that it's just something that blocked my mind from ideas, don't worry it'll be okay soon.

* * *

><p>"Well, now you know each other or should I say now you knew each other" Oscar cleared his throat "I suggest you to play at the garden, because the party is starting at 10:00pm. You all came far too early"<p>

"Well then, kids, go play with them" Glen said "Oscar will you mind if play with me in the game of chess?"

"Chess?" Oscar said a bit surprised "no, not at all it won't bother me"

" Hey sis, shall we play with or beat them up in the ass and escape here?" Alyss said joking

"Huh, are you loosing your mind?" Alice said "Of course we'll play with them"

"You just like to play with that Vessalius-boy huh?"Alyss said. Oz overheard the conversation.

"What!" Oz said surprised "You like to play with me?"

"H-huh!" Alice said finding the right words "No! she's teasing, you know girly stuff!"She said as she pointed Alyss.

"I see, I understand then" Oz said a bit disappointed "well if you want to play you may find me at the well"

When Oz was out if sight Alice spoke "What the hell why did you say that!" she said with feelings of anger.

"Didn't you see his reaction" Alyss said while still staring at the place where Oz stood of.

"Huh?" Alice said "He's a bit sad and so what!"

"A BIT SAD!" Alyss said "those are the looks of boys who were turned down by girls!"

"Don't tell me he-" Alice was cut off by Alyss

"Yep" Alyss said "he may like you"

"What did I do!" Alice said in regret "if only I'm not that stubborn"

"Don't worry it's not late" Alyss said "I'll leave you alone I'll stroll around the garden it's way more beautiful that ours"

"Hey, what will I do if it turns out bad!" Alice shouted as Alyss walks away "what if he doesn't like me"

"Don't worry just stick to it!" Alyss said as she waved goodbye

"Easy for you to say that's because you tricked so many boys and yet you don't even have a real boyfriend" Alice said as she also walks away

Alice found her way to the well it was a bit hard since the garden is so wide. When she found Oz, he was sitting near the well, with a sad face. Alice felt a little guilt inside her.

"Hey" Alice said as she sat beside Oz "What's with the long face" she said sounded worried

"Huh, you're here" Oz said in surprise as he jerked off his place "what do you want?" he said as he calmed

"I thought you want to play?" Alice asked

"Oh, yeah" Oz said "So what do you want to play?" he asked

"the truth is I don't want to play how about let's stroll while we are talking that's fun, you know learning more about each other" Alice said interested about Oz

"Well, ok that sounds fun" Oz said agreeing "how going there the view from there is great, it's pleasant, quiet, I go there when I feel lonely"

"I understand you" Alice said as she walked with Oz "I'm quite like that too, being in a quite place while alone, it feels relaxing (hey, that's true try it for yourself)"

"I agree" Oz said "well, now let's talk about you, tell me about yourself" Oz said interested

"Ok, where should I start with?" Alice said while thinking "My name is Alice Baskerville, I'm 14 years old I'll be 15 next year so be sure to come!" she smiled

"You're younger than me!" Oz said "_Wow I feel so happy is she the one I'm destined with!" _Oz said (go on Oz it's not bad to dream haha!)

"Well yeah" Alice said "Any problems with that" She stared at him

"No, nothing at all" Oz said "Well now, about me, my name is Oz Vessalius, I'm 15 you'll probably know that by now" he smiled

Alice stared Oz right in the eye it was fascinating the two got near each other it's like they're one centimeter away slowly their lips almost hug when the ground collapsed.

"An earthquake!" Oz shouted

"No, it's not the ground is just collapsing if it's then the whole castle must be shaking it's the grou-ound!" Alice and Oz fell on to the ground.

"That was close" Alice said then she noticed Oz was not around she started calling for him "Oz, Oz where are you!"

"A-Alice… I'm here" Oz said in an almost fainted voice

"Where" Alice shouted "I can't see you" she said while looking around

"How can you see me if you're sitting on me!" Oz said "you're quite heavy you know"

Alice instantly jumped from her sit after hearing what Oz said "I'm sorry I'm very sorry!"

"It's ok it's not like I was injured" Oz said "Where are we anyway?"

"It's a grave" Alive said as she pointed to a golden grave beside a giant tree

"funny" Oz laughed "all this time I've been living not knowing there is a grave here!"

"Yeah, it's mysterious for that you can't say it's just a coincidence" she said seriously

Oz was staring at Alice. Then Alice noticed it she asked "What? Any dirt in my face"

"No, nothing" Oz said breaking his stare "it's just that you look more beautiful when you're serious"

"H-huh!" Alice said in surprise as she blushed "what are you saying I always look the same!"

"Hahaha!" Oz laughed "it's ok if you don't want accept my compliment (means praise)"

"Well about what happened back there I-" Alice held her hand and tightened her grip "I'm sorry"

Oz was shocked from what she said it's the first time he experienced this "_Why is she feeling sorry? She didn't do anything the? Well if it's about the time we almost kiss I didn't regret any of that it's not even her fault"_

"Sorry!" Oz said in a loud voice "for what? If it's about the kiss it's alright"

"You mean you're not mad at me!" Alice said happily

"of course not why would I ?" Oz said "You know I kinda like you too ever since we first met I've been thinking of you"

"Really!" Alice said in surprise "I don't but I kinda feel that too it's the first time I felt it and I like it"

Suddenly a voice was coming it was Oscar calling for Oz "Oz, Oz where are you, the party is starting soon"

"Uncle! We are here" Oz said "Quick we need to find a way out!"

Oz and Alice walked up the stairs (there is a stair there right? I'm sure there is).

"What are you two doing there you could have caused yourselves in jeopardy (means danger)" Oscar scolded them

"We don't know" Oz reasoned "We were just playing when the ground we stood on collapsed and we fell" Oz said

"Good thing none of us were injured" Alice said

"Yeah, or else your father will blame" Oscar said "Wait, where's Alyss isn't she with you two"

"No, Alice played with me alone" then Oz faced Alice and said "Do you know where is she?"

"Well she said she'd have a look around" Alice said "let's go look for her"

"Okay the party's starting at 10:00 it's already 9:45" Oscar said "I'll go cover up for you two go and find Alyss"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile…<p>

Alyss was strolling around the garden looking for the flowers. "Hmmm… they sure have lots of flowers there are roses, dandelions, poinsettias, lilies I wish I had a garden like this"

Suddenly Alyss saw a boy with black, fluffy hair. "Hi! What are you doing here?" Alyss spoke happily

"I'm tending the garden well not really I just don't like to see them wither" the black haired boy said.

"By the way my name is Alyss what is yours" Alyss said

"My name is Gilbert I'm a servant of Master Oz, call me Gil" Gil said "Alyss huh, you're the twin sister of Alice right?"

"Oh, so you've heard of me" Alyss said "My twin sister also mentioned you when she went to town"

"so that Alice is really the Alice we met at the town" Gil said a little pissed

"You look pissed did my sister did anything to you?" Alyss said worried "I hope you're not mad at me too"

"No, not really" Gil said "you really look like her but you and your sister's attitude are complete opposites"

"You think so" Alyss smiled "well I think I gotta go now they might be looking for me" she said as she waved goodbye

"Hey Alyss where did you go the party is about to start we gotta hurry" Alice said as soon as she met Alyss

"Yeah come on, its 9:55 five more minutes to ten let's go" Oz said

"Okay" Alyss said "sorry that I made you two worry"

"its ok after all your our guests" Oz said "come on now we gotta hurry"

* * *

><p>HALT! Stop it! There's chapter 3 the next chapter it'll be romantic far more romantic expect that.<p>

Nothing more to say so please review!

Sorry again for the delay I still don't know when I will update again but I am sure it's this week!


	4. Shall We Dance

Truth and Lies

Chapter 4:Shall we dance

Hiya! Well, here's chapter 4 as I said I'll release it this week it's because we have a week long vacation for the consecutive events that tired us first the Quarterly examination (tired off my mind but my grades are good) , then the September night dance show (the theme is musical play and we picked miss Saigon, got one of the lead roles hehehe but awww… I almost collapsed because of shyness (I know I'm exaggerating it but I'm really shy ya know). Well so far so good I'm happy with the stats of this story and thank you for your support I'll give my best shot in every chapter.

I've noticed in all of my chapters I never said a disclaimer, nah! Who needs those try to say you own Pandora hearts they'll laugh at you like you're crazy. Well to be sure, I do not own this anime blablabla…

* * *

><p>At the party…..<p>

"Oz why don't you dance with our guest be happy they came to your party" Oscar said while drinking with some royalties.

"Dance huh?" Oz said "with whom"

"How bout me? Alice said as he touched Oz on the back

Oz was shocked "Huh! God.. you surprised me" Oz said as he calmed

"Why? Don't you want to dance with me" Alice said saddened "Well if you don't want to, then I-" Alice was interrupted by Oz.

"What are you saying of course I would like too" Oz said

"Really!" Alice said "then come on the music is beautiful"

Then they danced on to the hall the first music was Chopin's Etude Op.10 No.5. It was a beautiful melody quite relaxing as well (want to hear it search it on Google). Alice and Oz danced in a basic waltz position (thanks to my music teacher for the help and for the melody ).

"Are you sure you're okay dancing with me?" Alice said with a little expression of guilt "there are many ladies much more prettier than me"

"I know" Oz said "But I like to be with you, I don't know why but I just have this feeling it's just that I like you"

"What are you saying!" Alice said as she blushed "it's not funny"

"I'm not joking" Oz said "It's true that I like to be with you"

"Stop it will you! I said to you it's not funny" Alice said "Just dance"

"Your wish is my command" Oz said and danced with Alice.

The two danced gracefully the whole crowd stared over the two each move was filled passion, each move was filled with grace and most of all, they danced like they love each other.

Then a voice came from the stage it was Oscar "Ladies and gentlemen, I thank you all for coming to the coming-of-age party of my nephew, Oz Vessalius, in the absence of his father, Zai Vessalius will be here in his place. Please welcome Oz Vessalius"

"What!" Oz said in surprise "He is actually calling me to go there!"

"Yeah" Alice smiled "Come on it's time for your speech good luck!"

Oz the walked up to the stage and he took a deep breathe as he ready his speech.

"Come on, Oz I know you can do this" Oscar cheered him "make you uncle proud"

"Okay" Oz said, then he stepped up on the stage and then he started his speech "First of all, I would like to thank all of you for attending my party and I would also like to thank my dear uncle for making my party beautiful" then the audience started to clap and it made Oz relieved and then Oscar went up the stage too and said "Well then let us have the reception"

Then the doors of the grand hall open and food carts went in each cart was filled delicious food. The people started to eat.

"You've done good with you're speech" Oscar said to Oz "I'm proud of you" he smiled

"Thanks" Oz said "well I'm going to eat now" Oz went to the direction the food carts were

Then when he was finish getting the food he wants, he went to the place to the direction the dining tables were, the garden.

Oz, then started to eat on the table he picked, but suddenly he was interrupted by Alice.

"Would you mind if I eat here?" Alice asked.

"No, not at all" Oz said.

The Alice sat in the chair in front of Oz "Why are you so lonely?" Alice said curiously

"huh?" Oz said "what are you saying?"

"you know eating all alone" Alice said

"well I don't eat all alone I just felt like I wanted to be alone" Oz said "kind of weird isn't it?"

"Well not quite, I kinda understand you too" Alice said "the feeling of being alone… it's beautiful especially when it's nighttime and you're out hear looking at the night sky, seeing the stars twinkle.."

"yeah, you're right" Oz said then he felt that he was hungry so he continued to eat but he suddenly took a look at Alice's plate he was quite surprised it was filled with meat lots and lots of meat!

"You really like meat do you?" Oz said

"Didn't I told you when we first met?' Alice said

"Oh yeah, I remembered" Oz said "well c'mon let's eat"

"Yeah" Alice said.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

Alyss also got his meal and started to find a table when she saw Gil tending the flowers.

"Tending the flowers again huh?" Alyss said surprising Gil.

"Well, yeah" Gil said "because they're beautiful and I want to make them more beautiful"

"How optimistic….." Alyss said

"you think so" Gil said a bit confused

"yeah, but not much" Alyss said "So you finish eating?"

"Nah, actually I left my food there" he said as he pointed towards a table "I'll eat it after I'm finish here"

"Ok would you mind if I join you" Alyss said

"No, I would be happy if you join me" Gil smiled

"Okay, let's eat" Alyss said and then the two started to eat learning about each other.

"I heard Oz mentioned your name when he is at his speech" Alyss said "So your that loyal to him" she said as she ate

"Yeah and I'm proud to be his servant, because he didn't treated me like a servant he treated me as a friend" Gil said proudly

"That's a nice attitude… well I'm hungry let's continue eating" Alyss said

The two, as Alyss said continued to eat, well eventually Alice showed up together with Oz.

"Well, well, well what are these "lovebirds" doing" Alice muttered

"Say What!" Gil said

"Alyss, you're a total playgirl, he's just a servant and you decided to play on him" Alice said totally ignoring Gil

"That's not true…" Alyss said in a quite cute manner

"Don't tell me that I'm lying" Alice grinned

"Well, it's true that I'm a playgirl but I-" Alyss was cuted of by Gil

"Playgirl!" Gil said totally surprised "that's the total opposite of her attitude"

"Don't judge the book by it's cover, as the saying goes…" Alice said " You wouldn't know, your already his victim"

"Hey c'mon sis leave the kid alone" Alyss said

"KID!" Gil said "so it's true that you were a playgirl"

"You still don't believe do you?" Alyss said

"I hate you!" Gil said

"Oh, looks like I've been hated" Alyss giggled

"That's your fault for believing so fast and you fell for her trap that easy you're a total jerk" Alice said

"It's not that I already said that I like her" Gil said as he folded his arms

"The kid's right, he didn't said that so can we please stop teasing him" Alyss said

"KID again! I already said that I'm not a kid" Gil said angrily

"Well we gotta go!" Alyss said as she bid farewell

Then Alice faced Oz to also say goodbye."I think it's bye-bye for now " Alice said

"Yeah I think so" Oz said "anyway thanks for attending my party and your sister"

"Oh yeah I hadn't introduced her yet her name is Alyss spelled as A-L-Y-S-S" Alice said

"Yeah, I know her uncle told me about her and you too as well" Oz said, then he face Alyss "Nice to meet you, my name is Oz Vessalius, heir of the Vessalius dukedom"

"My name is Alyss Baskerville, daughter of Glen Baskerville" Alyss said formally

"Well it's been a late introduction isn't it?" Oz said

"yeah well I think we gotta go" Alyss said

"Yeah bye Oz" Alice smiled

"Yeah bye" Oz smiled as he bid farewell to the twins

* * *

><p>Well that's it. If some of you wondered why this fanfic's disappeared, it's because I deleted it, I just continued writing because I'm too lazy to do anything so if want this story to continue wish that I will continue to become lazy.<p>

So please give me high ratings just like the first time I posted this story, well if there is some new readers here, the first 3 chapters were not changed so it's the same as the first time I posted this.

So nothing more to say please Review and continue to support me as the first time!


	5. Disaster

Truth and Lies

Chapter 5: Disaster

Hello! Thanks for your support! I got surprised I got 120+ hits in 1 day and I got 50 visitors too. Please keep on reading this story and give me your full support! Well if you're wondering how long this story will continue approximately it will be about 15-20 chapters.

Well schools probably be back on Monday because (we had a 3 week vacation because of the storm that hit our country). So I think I'll be updating once or twice a week. So I have nothing more to say so here's it. So again I do not own Pandora Hearts and yes, this is a disclaimer.

* * *

><p>It's been months since Oz's coming-of-age party, life has been normal since then until one day…..<p>

Oz is having his tea again while reading his book. He was as bored as usual. Gil is serving tea to Oz

"It's another boring day. Hmmph!" Oz said lazily

"Well, we have nothing to do. Master Oscar said not to leave the house" Gil said

"Rules are made to be broken! So let's go to town!" Oz said disregarding the rules

"But Master Oz!" Gil said confronting him

"No buts!"Oz said "I won't take NO for an answer!"

"But Master Oz!"Gil said

Oz was about to confront Oz again when Oscar entered the, his face shows that he has bad news.

"Oz, I have some bad news" Oscar said

"Well, if you're telling me my fathers dead, don't worry I won't be sad" Oz said wondering what's the bad news is about

"Well I'm quite sure you won't be happy what my news is about" Oscar said

"Father's living right? That's a bad news for me" Oz giggled "Well, so what's the bad news is about?"

"The Baskerville's mansion was set in fire" Oscar said

"What!" Oz said "What about the twins and King Glen too!" Oz shouted in surprise. His heart have never been shocked this far. He almost collapsed, he was totally worried about Alice. "_What if she died? What if she was burned to ashes"_ Questions raced to Oz's mind as if it was going to burst.

"Yeah, what about them?" Gil was surprised too, even though he hated the twins. He was good enough to worry for them.

"The twins are safe, fortunately they were at the garden while the fire started" Oscar stated

"What about King Glen? Is he okay?" Oz asked

"Unfortunately, the King was not able to get out the mansion, he was at his room when the accident happened, sleeping" Oscar explained

"Can we go see them" Oz said his eyes are filled with worries Oscar had never seen Oz this worried

"Yes, I already called the chariot" Oscar said "come on, we gotta hurry"

"Okay" Oz said. Then the two went to the chariot and started the trip. Oz was tensioned, he was eager to see what happened to the twins especially Alice. The trip was finished, they finally got there, and it took them about an hour or two.

* * *

><p>Oz was worried. He was VERY worried. He immediately ran to find the twins. He went to place of crime, the mansion was almost burned down to ashes. He went to the garden hoping to see if the twins were there, fortunately, they are. He ran towards them.<p>

"Alice!" Oz shouted to catch Alice's attention

"Oz!" Alice said there were tears on her face, immediately she hugged him. And mourn on his shoulders.

"Its okay, it's okay!" Oz said trying to comfort Alice "I'm here now"

"Thank you for coming here" Alice said releasing her arms off Oz and wiping the tears on her face

"What about the culprit!" Oz asked "Is the culprit found?" he said

"No, there is only a single evidence left a matchstick" Alyss explained "the police said that it was used to burn the mansion"

"But matchsticks are so small" Oz said "your mansions too big to be burned by just a matchstick"

"Yeah, weird" Alice said "the police are currently investigating the crime"

"Well, were are you going to stay now?" Oz asked

"Sad to say, we don't know" Alyss said sadly "Our relatives are gonna let us stay there, but it will take them about a day or two to get here"

"You two may live at our mansion temporarily" Oz said "We have many guest rooms"

"Are you sure?" Alice said

Suddenly Oscar bumped on and said "Yes, we have many vacant rooms there"

"Uncle Oscar!" Oz said surprised

"Thank you Sir" Alyss said happily

"Your welcome" Oscar said "after all, it's the policy of the royal families to help one another at times like this"

"Thank you very much sir" Alice and Alyss said in unison

"Very well, let's ride the chariot now" Oscar said. Then they rode the chariot, it took then also about an hour to get back the mansion.

* * *

><p>They entered the door of the mansion and went to the dining hall, there they ate some meals. Alice ate up all the meat. They are all satisfied with their meals. Suddenly Gil popped up from the door he was surprised to see the twins.<p>

"What are they doing here?" Gil said

"They are going to stay here for a while" Oz said "On those times, please treat them nicely"

"Yeah, looks like I'll see your stupid face daily" Alice said annoyed

"Well, I'm gonna leave you for a while" Oscar said "I' need to go to some errands"

"Okay, Uncle" Oz said biding him goodbye

Gil joined them in their meal "Stupid face!" Gil said angrily when Oscar was out of sight "You're the one who has stupid face!"

"Say what!" Alice said "let me tell you that you should change your name to seaweed, because your hair looks like seaweed"

"Stop it!" Oz said "Don't you two have manners!"

"She started it" Gil said

"No, it's you actually said what were we doing here" Alice said

"No, you're the one who's wrong you said you'll see my stupid face daily" Gil said

"Well, he has a point Alice" Oz said "just stop teasing each other and Alice, say sorry to him"

"Wait, since when did you become my mom!" Alice said angrily

"I'm not your mom" Oz said "it's because I take full responsibility if something happens here"

"Yeah, right" Alice said, then she faced Gil and said "You better be grateful that I'm saying sorry to you right now"

"Hmmph… you're lucky that master Oz is here" Gil said

"Well, why don't we introduce each other again" Alyss suggested

"Yeah, nice idea" Oz agreed

"I'll go first" Alyss said "My name is Alyss Baskerville, daughter of Glen Baskerville"

"My name is Alice Baskerville, daughter of Glen Baskerville and Alyss' older twin sister (I don't really know who's the oldest of the two)

"My name is Oz Vessalius, son of Zai Vessalius" Oz said "You're turn Gil"

"Well, Uhmm" Gil said "My name is Gilbert, I don't really know my surname because I was a baby, Master Oscar said that he saw me on the door of the mansion, since then he made me the servant of Master Oz"

"Hmm… so that's how you became his servant" Alyss said

"Yeah, I can call myself lucky for being here" Gil said

"Well, its night already, Alice and Alyss come with me" Oz said "I will show you your rooms"

Then Oz stood up and went to a door, the twins followed him.

* * *

><p>Oz opened a room near the doorway "This will be your room from now on" Oz said.<p>

Alice entered the room I has two beds. It was decorated in plain white walls. She also saw one door inside the. She thought it might be the bathroom.

Alyss followed next. She was dazzled by the beds, it was too beautiful to be just a guest room.

"Well, what do you think?" Oz asked "is it nice?"

"It's really beautiful" Alyss said "I'm very thankful to you that you lend us this room"

"No problem" Oz said "Well, I'll be going on now" he said as he left the room.

"Wow! The house of the Vessalius family sure is great huh" Alyss said happily "we're lucky that we had a friend like him"

"Yeah" Alice said "and be sure that you don't play on him just because he's rich don't show playgirl side on him"

"Didn't I already say that I won't take him away from you" Alyss giggled "I said that I won't steal my sister's first love right?" she smiled

"I said that I don't like, stupid!" Alice shouted in anger

"Okay, okay" Alyss said "I won't tease you for a while and let's sleep now, I'm sleepy it has been a tiring day"

"Yeah" Alice agreed

* * *

><p>In a dark room a woman was standing, she has pink hair and red eyes, she was facing a mirror ,but suddenly the door opened it was a man with a big body, he said "Master, the house of Glen was burned successfully"<p>

"Good, is he dead?" She asked

"Yes, but unfortunately, his daughters were still alive" the man said

"It's ok, as long as I had my revenge" She said "I'll take care of the girls by myself next time" she giggled

* * *

><p>So that's chapter 5! If I had time I will update the sixth chapter tomorrow, if I can't I will update it on Friday.<p>

Well, now you met the story's main antagonist. Well it's kinda easy to guest who she is, but I won't gonna tell who she is. So try to guess. So tell me, did you like it? I know that my English is kinda bad but it's better than nothing so please keep the ratings up!

Nothing more to say so please review and keep the ratings up!


	6. A Day to Remember

Truth and Lies

Chapter 6: A Day to Remember

Hello! Lucky me I had more time to write fanfics. School's coming back tomorrow and I won't be able to update until Saturday because of some stupid Saturday classes.

Well first of all, I would like to thank darkdoll25 for correcting my grammar. Second, from now on I will change my way of writing, I will make appear more directly so that I won't have a hard time telling their feelings. Third, I know some of you wonder why Alice appear more cute than in the anime, its because that's the way I want it to be, the kind of Alice you're looking for (I'm telling you about her attitude) will show on the next few chapters. And I don't own Pandora Hearts and yes, that is a disclaimer.

* * *

><p><em>Oz<em>

I was sleeping, when suddenly, I was awakened by a noise I heard downstairs. It's a cry of a girl. I immediately ran down and made my way to the place where the noise came from. Then, I found myself in the dining hall. There, I saw Alyss poking Ada's cheek.

"Brother, that girl hurt me!" Ada said in pain.

"Hey, Alyss, what do you think you're doing!" I said "you're hurting her!"

"Oh come on Oz, she's just too cute." she said.

Then Ada ran towards me. "Brother!" she cried.

"It's okay now." I said as I comforted her. "Go to Uncle Oscar for a while now okay."

"Okay" Ada said as she walked to the door

Then, I noticed that Alice isn't with her sister. I immediately asked where she might be. "Hey, by any chance do you know where Alice is?" I asked catching her attention

"Oh, she said she will look around the garden for a while" Alyss said

"Okay, thanks, I'll go look for her for a while, breakfast's coming soon." I said as I opened the door leading to the garden.

* * *

><p><em>Alyss<em>

When Oz left, I felt silence. I was thinking, thinking of what will happen next after this disaster. I wondered if my life will be the same again. The silence broke when a familiar figure opened the door.

"What are you doing her?" Gil asked.

"Waiting for Oz and Alice" I answered "Oz said that he'll look for Alice"

"Hmmm… so master's with Alice now" Gil said

"Yeah" I said "so, have you forgiven me yet?" I asked him

"About what?" He asked, totally clueless

"You know, at Oz's party." I said hoping he would not be mad.

"Hmmm…. about that playgirl thing?" He asked

"Yeah" I said, I was a bit relieved that he was not mad at me anymore.

"Nah, forget about that thing" Gil "I know that you're not that kind that girl"

I was happy, I mean, I don't want to have enemies in my time being here. "So, are we friends now" I offered him my hand, waiting for him to shake it.

"Yes" He shook my hand and smiled.

"Good, now let's just wait for them" I said

"Okay" He agreed

* * *

><p><em>Alice<em>

I was looking around the garden. I decided to sit down for a bit. Unlike our garden, the Vessalius garden was wide. I was looking at the sky a hand waved at my face.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Oz asked.

"I was just looking around when you showed up." I said.

"Oh, did I disturb you?" he asked

"No, not at all" I said "So, why are you here"

"Alyss and the others are waiting, breakfast's ready" Oz said lending me a hand to help me stand up.

I grabbed his hand and I stood up "Alright let's go now" Together, we walked to the dining hall. I stared in the pictures as we walk at the grand hall, it was filled with Oz's ancestors. By just looking at them I already know they are a Vessalius I mean, they have the Vessalius's signature looks, the emerald eyes and the golden hair. Oz opened the door of the dining hall, there I saw Gil, Alyss and Oscar. The meals were different, each meal has a unique look.

"Hey, where did you two go?" Gil asked

"I just strolled around and then Oz said that it's already breakfast time" I explained as I sat on the chair.

"Well then, let's eat." Oscar said and then we all start to eat. Everyone had good time with the meal, we enjoyed talking about each other. We also made fun of Gil because he ate seaweed that looks exactly like his hair.

"Well, Alyss and Alice, I have news for you" Oscar said as he cleared his throat. I and Alyss immediately looked at Oscar, wondering what kind of news he got. "Your relatives are coming to get you here later" he said

"Sir, do you know who they are?" Alyss asked politely

"I forgot to ask who they are" Oscar said "While waiting, why don't you four go to the town, there's a feast happening right there now. I'm sure all of you would enjoy"

"Cool, I would like to see the town one last time after we leave this place!" I said excitedly

"Okay then, the chariot has already been set." Oscar said "You may leave anytime you want".

"We'll leave now, I don't want to miss the feast!" I said and then, I hastily ran outside the mansion, the others followed me.

* * *

><p><em>Oz<em>

Alice ran as fast as she can. She got in the chariot first of all of us. I followed next. We all got in the chariot, the trip was long, but fun. We finally got there, the town was filled with tourists, the shops are also many. Each shop has different products, some are selling food, and others are clothes. Of course, there are contests too, the most awaited horse race tournament is going to happen here today.

"So, were are we going first?" Gil asked looking around the different variety of products.

"I think I want to eat first!" Alice said looking on the barbecues.(lol! I even searched it on Google to find the correct spelling and it said that it may be spelled as barbecue or barbeque)

"Hey, you just ate breakfast!" Alyss scolded her

"I know, but the smell of this food tastes delicious!" Alice said

"Well, don't worry, I'll take care of Alyss for a while you two may walk around for a while" I said as I buy some barbecue.

"Are you sure?" Alyss asked

"Its okay" I said "just meet up with us here at 3pm"

Then, they left. Alice is already munching over her barbecue, when I saw her. I wondered of the things I can do here. Honestly, I don't really know why I went here.

"Hey, Oz" Alice called upon me "I want to go there" she said as she pointed to the race track.

"Okay" I said, then we went towards the race track and watched the race. We also bought some popcorn. I saw horses of different colors, some were black, some were brown and the others were white. When the race started, I heard the stomping of their feet, it felt like an earthquake. Finally, a horse went ahead the others, its mane was beautiful, and it has the color of white. The horse runs gracefully taking some distance between the other horses. Finally, the race ended, the white colored horse won.

"Did you enjoy?" I asked Alice as she just finished eating her popcorn

"Yeah, I enjoyed eating" Alice said with a smile on her face "that's why I wanted to come here!"

"What!" I said in surprise "you just came here for the popcorn! I spent all of my money there!"

"Hey, I never said I wanted to watch the race, I said I just wanted to go there" Alice explained

"Nah, forget it! Let's meet up with Gil and Alyss" I said as I walked back to our meeting place.

* * *

><p><em>Gil<em>

When I and Alyss left Oz and Alice, we went to the shops to buy Alyss a dress. We saw different bargains, each sold different styles of clothes. They also sold some accessories such as bracelets, necklaces, earrings and many more

"Hey, Gil!" Alyss exclaimed, catching my attention "look at that!" she said as she pointed a hat. It is beautiful, even though it has a simple design, the butterfly on the hat's side made it outstandingly beautiful.

"It's beautiful" I said as I stared upon it. "Do you want it?"

"Yeah" Alyss said happily "will you buy it for me?" she asked

I was a bit surprised by her reaction, I can't buy it for her because I have no money "Sorry, but I have no money" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"No worries!" Alyss said "it's time to use my "other" side."I was a bit scared from her reaction. Suddenly she walked near the vendor. Then, she and the vendor went inside the vendor's tent. After some minutes Alyss went outside the tent bringing the hat she wanted.

"What happened?" I asked with a bit of confusion "did he give it to you for free?"

"Yeah, the vendor sure is good!" She said. Suddenly the vendor went out the tent, I saw kiss mark on his face. "Thank you mister vendor!" Alyss waved goodbye to the tricked vendor.

"Anytime!" the vendor said happily

I was surprised, I couldn't even move. "_So this is how playgirls trick boys" _I said to myself.

"Come on they must be waiting for us" Alyss said as she quickly passed before me

"Errrhhhh… yeah right!" I quickly said and followed her.

While I was walking with her, she asked me "Hey Gil, now that you know what kind of person I am" she said shyly "do you still want to be my friend?" she exclaimed

I was surprised by her question "Of course, I mean, I'd rather see your true personality than seeing a fake one" I said as I calmed myself

"Great!" she said happily "now I don't have to act like I'm such a nice girl!" then suddenly she ran before me again, I quickly followed her "_well, at least I don't have to like a fake" _I thought to myself.

* * *

><p><em>Alice<em>

"Where are those two!" I said angrily

"Don't worry, they'll come here soon" as Oz tried to comfort me

Suddenly, my sister together with seaweed head showed up "Hey, Alice" Alyss said "sorry to keep you waiting" she apologized

"It's ok" I said trying to hide my anger "I want to go home now, our sisters might be there already"

"Yeah" Oz agreed. Then, we rode the chariot to go back to the mansion. When we got there, Oscar was waiting for us. "Ahhh… you're finish" Oscar said greeting us as we entered the mansion "did you have fun?" he asked

"Yeah, lots of it" I said "Did our relatives go here already?" I asked hoping they were

"yeah, actually, they were here since 1pm"Oscar said "its 4 already"

"Where are they?" Alyss asked

"They are at the dining hall" Oscar said "come on they're waiting for us"

We quickly followed Oscar. As we go in the dining hall we saw two figures. A man with gray hair with his eyes as red as blood, he has a doll glued to his shoulder. Next to him is a lady, she looks no older than me, she has a light brown hair she wears and fine, pink gown.

"Hello, my name is Xerxes Break" the man introduced himself

"My name is Sharon Rainsworth, you're cousin" the lady said

"We're here to take care of you" they said in unison

* * *

><p>Finish at last! I really hope you like it! Well I ain't gonna update for some time until Saturday so please be patient!<p>

So let's talk about the story, did you like it? I wish I improved my grammar. So if you have comments it's just a single click to say it. Nothing more to say so please review!


	7. Last Meeting

STORY IS DISCONTINUED. SOME CIRCUMSTANCES AFFECTED THE PREVIOUS AUTHOR'S HEALTH. I AM NOT SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT HIS CURRENT SITUATION. BUT PLEASE, WISH HIM THE BEST.

I GOT PERMISSION FROM HIM THAT ANYONE MAY ADAPT/CONTINUE ALL OF HIS WORKS. BUT PLEASE, HE REQUESTS THAT IF EVER SOMEONE DOES ADAPT/CONTINUE THE STORY, SEND THIS ACCOUNT A LINK TO THAT STORY. HE WILL BE SURE TO READ IT, AND REVIEW, IF HE STILL CAN READ IT IN THE FUTURE DAYS.

ALSO, THIS ACCOUNT WILL STILL BE ACTIVE BUT WILL NOT CATER ANY MORE STORIES. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND GOD BLESS.


End file.
